Dung removal conveyors of the type characterized above are described in German Auslegeschrift 19 36 20.
With these known mechanisms, there always exists the problem that corrosion phenomena appear, in particular in the region of connection between scraper crosspiece and draw chain, and the service life of the draw chain is also impaired because of the fact that the draw chain must move in a very corrosive medium and, additionally, the possibilities, up until now, for lubricating this chain with oil were not possible or were too costly.
The task set forth for the invention is to improve the service life of the draw chain and simultaneously to prevent wear phenomena in the area of contact between draw chain and guide pulleys.